


Wheel In the Sky

by Sams_Unicorn



Series: Carnival Play For Hunters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Carnival, Carnival Rides, Cas initiating romance, Charlie likes The Drop, Crack, Fair Rides, Ferris Wheel, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Or trying to, Stufffed Animals, The Drop - Freeform, Winchester the Dinosaur, county fair, cute stuff, sam does not, slight angst, sort of, the stuffed bee, you know you want to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Unicorn/pseuds/Sams_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Supernatural party's fun at a county fair. Except Crowley because he's a sore loser. It's all in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel In the Sky

Dean didn’t even notice what Cas was leading him towards. He was too busy watching Castiel’s excited expression. They reached a line that wasn’t very long and they waited patiently. 

Dean finally took a moment to see what they were in line for. He had to keep himself from laughing. “The Ferris Wheel?” he asked with a smile. 

Castiel nodded. “I have seen it in some movies. Couples are fond of it. I would like to know what the appeal is.” 

The line moved up quickly. It was soon their turn to enter a small round car. Dean settled in and sat his new stuffed bee next to him between him and Cas. 

Their car began moving up and up just in time to watch Sam and Charlie falling in front of them. Charlie was clutching her dinosaur to her while letting out a scream of joy. Sam had his eyes closed and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. 

Dean belted out a laugh at them. He couldn’t help but take some joy out of his brother’s discomfort. “I’m not going to let him live that down for a week,” he told Castiel. “Did you see his face?”

“I did,” Cas answered smiling. “Charlie is dragging him back into the line again.” 

“Shit, she’s gonna give him a heart attack,” Dean said still laughing. 

Cas joined into the laughter this time. It sounded…almost angelic to Dean’s ears. He had never heard Castiel laugh before. 

As they sobered up, the air around them quickly turned awkward and silent. At least it did for Dean. Cas was busy observing his surroundings as they went down and around towards the top again. 

“I believe that it is known as a common thing for couples to kiss at the top of this Ferris Wheel,” Castiel told Dean as their car was stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel. 

Dean’s heart skipped three times as if it were trying to jump out of his chest. His eyes went wide as he suddenly found the bright and colorful flashing lights of other rides the most interesting thing to look at. “Yeah, Cas, they do it in movies and stuff,” he said, voice strained. 

Castiel used his hand to caress Dean’s cheek, gently pushing it so Dean was facing Cas again. “I would like for you to kiss me,” Cas told him. 

Dean knew it was silly to feel nervous about this. He had kissed many people before. None of those people had Dean feeling like this though. He swallowed the lump in his throat stubbornly and let himself lean in toward Cas. 

Castiel sat still. He was unexperienced and lacking in knowledge of what to do in this situation. Dean would guide him, he knew. He let his hand slide behind Dean’s head as their faces neared. 

Their foreheads bumped lightly first. Cas held his breath in anticipation, a funny feeling tickling inside his midsection. Dean turned his head to the side and touched his lips to Castiel’s. 

Everything seemed to zero in on just them. The kiss was chaste, but something zapped through Dean the moment their lips met. It wasn’t anything normal. He knew it was some sort of angel thing, but it worked in both their favors, seeming to heighten Dean’s sense of touch. 

Castiel moved slightly into the kiss, trying to mold his lips to Dean’s. They separated once only to move right back into it. This time Cas tilted his head just slightly to better fit them together, to press even tighter. Dean’s hand found Cas’ hair and laced his fingers through it. 

Dean leaned out of it again and just rested their foreheads together. “Not bad,” he said, his eyes still closed. He could faintly hear his brother and Charlie whooping in applause of them, and then a shout of “Took you long enough” from Charlie being cut off as their platform was released and dropped back down to the bottom. 

Neither of them had noticed they were moving again. The cars circling back down to the bottom as they had to force themselves to separate completely. The ride was over and they were being shooed off of their car. 

“I believe I understand the appeal now,” Castiel said. “It is a charming ride.” 

Dean hugged his bee tighter as his cheeks turned pinker by the second. “Yeah, it was nice.” 

“Can we try the Elephant Ear now? It is not an actual ear from an elephant, is it?” Cas asked. 

Dean laughed. “No it’s a big piece of fried dough. It’s kind of like funnel cake but better. Yeah, it sounds good right now.” 

They shared a half powdered sugar and half sugar cinnamon Elephant Ear on a bench as they watched Charlie continue to get back in line for The Drop, dragging Sam with her each time. 

 

The End

(well sort of)


End file.
